Like A Dream
by CapeCodPhoenix
Summary: They never imagined things would turn out like this


**Santana, Brittany and Quinn are Cheerleaders, but not at the same schools. Rachel is a loser at McKinley where Santana is the Head Cheerio. Brittany goes to school two towns over, and Quinn is Brittany's cousin from California.**

* * *

"Please!" Santana begs.

Rachel would have laughed at the mere notion of Santana Lopez begging for anything, let alone from her, if it wasn't so annoying. To her knowledge, the Latina didn't even like her. It's not like they were friends.

"No," Rachel said, "Why don't you go ask one of your friends?"

Santana mumbles something unintelligible under her breath.

"We both know I wouldn't even be near you, if I didn't have to be," Santana said. Rachel gave her that much. At least she was honest.

"_Please_ Rachel," Santana begged.

At the sound of her given name, she paused. She's positive that Santana had never ever addressed her with her actual name before. It gave Rachel insight into just how desperate she was.

"One hour, Rach, one hour and then if you're not having fun you can bail."

Rachel considered it. In all fairness, she's pretty sure if anyone other than Santana had asked her this favor, she would have already agreed by now. And Santana was obviously desperate.

"I will make you untouchable at McKinley if you do this for me, Rach. No more Slushies, names, or anything if you'd just be Britt's cousin's date for one hour!"

Rachel sighed. That would be worth it.

"Fine, I'll give you one hour. But no more slushies. No more hobbit or manhands or midget. No more comments. No more anything. Anything past one hour and I'm free to bail whenever I want."

"Done." Santana said quickly. She'd been waiting way too long to take Brittany out and she wasn't going to let anybody get in the way of their evening.

* * *

"Be nice, Q" Brittany said when she saw Santana and her friend approach.

"Why am I even here?" Quinn asked her cousin. "I mean, I love you, B, but you could've left me at home for this."

"Because I want to spend time with my favorite cousin, and Santana doesn't want to cancel. She brought a friend too."

Quinn sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Hey, Britt," Santana said, pulling her into a hug.

Quinn looked over Santana. Her first assessment was that the Latina was not good enough for her cousin, but she could see that Brittany was smitten with her. Sure, she looked good. Just like every other cheerleader. Herself included. She hoped for Brittany's sake that the girl was special.

Quinn turned her attention to the petite brunette standing next to Santana. She assumed the girl must be Santana's friend. Quinn found herself mesmerized with the girl's beauty. It was just so natural, so elegant, so pure. Quinn could tell by the girl's posture that she didn't even know how beautiful she was. She seemed uncomfortable. Then again, Quinn was too. Par for the course of being dragged along on a date that isn't yours.

Rachel watched Santana carefully. She really didn't want to be there, but she could deal with an hour of Santana to get the school off of her back. It wasn't without caution, though. She couldn't help but think that this would just be some elaborate prank on her.

"Brittany, this is my friend, Rachel. Rachel, Brittany."

"Thanks for coming, Rachel," Brittany said. "I didn't want my cousin, Quinn, here to be lonely."

Rachel looks at Quinn for the first time. She feels her jaw drop. Santana had failed to mention that she was setting her up with another girl. She wasn't even gay. Or at least she'd never thought she was. One look at Quinn though, and Rachel was sure that Quinn could turn even the straightest of girls if she so desired. Her blonde hair flowed freely over her shoulders, and her eyes had flecks of gold in them, that Rachel couldn't stop looking at.

Santana knew Rachel would yell at her later, but for now she was thankful that the girl didn't say anything.

"Hi," Quinn said. She extended her hand out towards Rachel, dazzling the poor girl with her radiant smile. "I'm Quinn."

"I-I-I... Rachel."

For the first time that night, Quinn was glad Brittany had dragged her along.


End file.
